Blackarachnia
Blackarachnia (ブラックアラクニア Burakkuarakunia) is a Decepticon, a techno-organic spider mutation and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. She can transform into a techno-organic spider. Personality In another life, she was Elita-1, an energetic, spunky Autobot Academy cadet. That was until a fateful trip to Archa Seven, where herteammates abandoned her to a horde of alien spiders. Now calling herself Blackarachnia, she hates her new body with a passion. Her loathing of her organic parts is slowly driving her insane, and she will do anything to get rid of them, no matter whom she has to crush in her path. Her mutation fueled a newfound hatred of the Autobot cause and a quest for revenge that led her to join Megatron in his war against them. However, she does not appear overly loyal to her leader. History Backstory Elita-1 and Sentinel were both there to witness Optimus go through a simulated combat against Megatron. Though Elita-1 worried about Optimus's well-being throughout the exercised, Sentinel assured her that Optimus had little to fear from a simulation. Elita-1 and her teammates found their way to Archa Seven, looking for a Decepticon ship filled with energon when they accidentally fell into a series of caves. They were ambushed by giant spiders and, when escaping the massive energon explosion caused by the battle, Elita ended up being left behind. When she tried using her ability to borrow powers from other beings, she was injected by the spiders' venom, turning her into a hideous freak. Because of her new, semi-organic nature, her signal did not appear on Optimus's radar, leading him and Sentinel to believe that she had perished in the explosion. Now calling herself Blackarachnia, Elita-1 joined the Decepticons. When the AllSpark was found by a group of Autobots, Blackarachnia was aboard the Nemesis with the other Decepticons, annoyed at Lugnut's emphatic, vocal loyalty to Megatron. She even suggested that Lugnut's speech of praise was hardwired into his mind. She also had conflict with Blitzwing, who touched a sore point by insulting her organic mode. Her retort to "blow it out your actuator, three-face" angered Blitzwing to the point that he... began to express his feelings in song. Later, at Megatron's orders, she scanned the Autobots' ship to determine the nature of their high-energy cargo. She confirmed the Autobots were carrying the AllSpark, or at least something just as powerful. When the Autobots escaped and it became clear the Nemesis was going to crash into an exploding space bridge, Blackarachnia fled in an escape pod. After arriving on Earth, Blackarachnia stalked Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Sari on Halloween night. Once she took out the boys, she attempted to sweet-talk Sari into handing over her AllSpark Key, but Optimus Prime arrived to intervene. Using Bulkhead and Bumblebee's stolen powers to overcome Optimus, Blackarachnia captured Sari and web-swung her way to the top of a skyscraper, with Prime in hot pursuit. In the ensuing fight, Prime finally realized who Blackarachnia truly was. Exploiting the opening, Blackarachnia bound Prime in her web and seized Sari's key, activating its power in hopes of become fully mechanical. However, the energies unleashed caused any organic life in range, including Sari (and presumably any other fleshy), to shrivel and sicken. It almost killed Blackarachnia, but Optimus Prime pulled the Key out, restoring the organics. Prime tried to reason with "Elita", asking her to come with them in the hopes of curing her, but Blackarachnia stabbed him, saying that it would be a long time before she trusted him again. After she knocked out Prime, she cried her four eyes out. Later, she again kidnapped Sari, who was running away after having the AllSpark Key taken away from her. When she heard about the Key and how Sari felt totally mistrusted by the Autobots, Blackarachnia played on the girl's sympathies by saying she knew how Sari felt. Blackarachnia noted how she was not a Decepticon until after the Autobots turned their backs on her, and how the AllSpark's power was the only thing that could cure her current form. Despite being kidnapped again and nearly being killed by Blackarachnia's previous use of the Key, Sari appeared to start seeing eye to eye with her captor. At least, that was what she wanted Blackarachnia to believe. Leading her around in circles over the frozen Lake Erie, Sari was finally forced to admit that the Autobots' ship, which contained the AllSpark, was underwater. Blackarachnia's organic half couldn't survive the icy water; incensed, she prepared to kill Sari. Ratchet brought the ship up through the ice, and Sari bit Blackarachnia's hand, showing that her organic half couldn't withstand teeth, causing her to drop Sari and allow Ratchet to grab her and get in the ship. As Blackarachnia tried to force the door open, the vessel accelerated, and Blackarachnia was thrown off the ship. Washing ashore on Dinobot Island, Blackarachnia was taken in by the Dinobots, who gave her Meltdown's former base as a home. Using her charms, Blackarachnia was able to manipulate the Dinobots into doing anything she wanted. Grimlock was particularly attached to her, and reminded the other Dinobots of this through violence. Going over Meltdown's notes, she realized that he would be able to remove the organic half from her body. She sent the Dinobots to release him from prison, causing the Autobots to come investigating. Blackarachnia then poisoned Bumblebee and Prowl with her venom, and used the "promise" of an anti-venom to blackmail Optimus into helping Grimlock find the genetic modifier Meltdown needed for the experiment. Unfortunately, Meltdown turned the tables on them when the modifier was his, planning on removing Blackarachnia's technological half and leaving him with an organic transformer. Optimus was able to stop Meltdown before he succeeded, but the modifier was damaged and Meltdown presumed killed. Needing to escape, Blackarachnia urged Optimus to hold her, causing Grimlock to attack in jealousy, and Blackarachnia fled. However, it appears that Blackarachnia left the anti-venom needed to save Bumblebee and Prowl beside them. This gave Optimus hope that beneath all of Blackarachnia's anger and manipulation, there was still something left of Elita-1 in there. Still taking refuge in Meltdown's abandoned laboratory, Blackarachnia began experimenting with transwarp energy to create new techno-organic beings to experiment on in an attempt to purge her organic elements, the idea being if she could turn another techno-organic purely robotic, she could do the same to herself. Most of her early attempts proved fruitless, until Swoop was able to capture the perfect test subject: the renegade Autobot Wasp. Tempting him with both her feminine wiles and promises of power great enough to achieve revenge on the bots who betrayed him, she coaxed him into being experimented on, fittingly merging him with the DNA of a wasp. While Wasp was being turned techno-organic, her old friend Sentinel Prime stumbled upon the lab and was disgusted to find a robot with an organic mode. He was even more shocked when she revealed that they had a past: she was his old friend Elita-1. Disgusted by her mutation, Sentinel was willing to "put her out of her misery", and during a scuffle knocked Blackarachnia's helmet off, allowing him to see her true, partially organic face. After Wasp's transformation into Waspinator was complete, Blackarachnia revealed her plans to Sentinel and Optimus. Unfortunately, Waspinator was within earshot when she revealed what little regard she had for his life. Hurt by this betrayal, the now physically unstable Waspinator issued Blackarachnia an ultimatum: either fix him or be destroyed. She tried to escape, but once it was revealed that the transwarp energies responsible for his creation were going critical and about to cause a huge explosion, Blackarachnia surrounded herself and Waspinator in her webbing, shielding the Autobots from the explosion and seemingly leading to her final demise. However, when she awoke, she was in a strange jungle, in front of a group of organic creatures that looked rather surprised to see their new guests. Debut: Web of Deception Waspinator flew into a jungle holding Cotton and Unica hostage; he then flew down and dropped the two Units down to the ground. As both Unica and Cotton asked as to where they were at; a voice could then be heard from above. They both looked around, but saw nothing. Then from out of nowhere a large spider then crawled down to the three's area. The giant spider then scuttled in front of them and then began to transform into her robot mode; revealing herself as Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia then inspected Cotton and Unica and asked Waspinator where he had found the two. Waspinator told her where he had found and asked if they could turn them into Predacons, which Blackarachnia though would be not needed; as she felt that they were not fit to be Predacons, beings that they were not Cybertronians. Not wanting the two Units; Blackarachnia then told Waspinator to do whatever he wanted with them; to which Waspinator then charged at them. Before Waspinator could attack further however; Waspinator was blasted at by energy arrows; Blackarachnia turned around spotted Ayame and Sagiri. The two new Units challenged both Blackarachnia and Waspinator; to which Blackarachnia then accepted to fight them; firing her webs at Sagiri and then leaped towards them as well. Blackarachnia dashed forwards, swinging down her bladed stingers towards Ayame; to which Ayame flew back a bit, firing energy arrows from her crossbow at Blackarachnia's bladed stingers. Cotton then jumped towards Blackarachnia and bashed at her repeatedly with her batons. Blackarachnia was hit but growled in annoyance and then swiped her left leg against Cotton swiftly, sending Cotton back. Sagiri then charged towards Blackarachnia and swung her Dynamite Blade against her; to which Blackarachnia started shooting various webs from her hands at Sagiri; Sagiri swung her sword at the various incoming webs, slashing at many with her blade. As Blackarachnia and Waspinator regrouped; all of a sudden, a powerful beam of light then blasted at Blackarachnia and Waspinator's area, though mainly affecting Waspinator. The Units, Blackarachnia and Waspinator looked up to see where the beam of light came from; out from a flash of light came FlamingoMask! FlamingoMask shot a beam of light towards the two 'Cons and challenged Blackarachnia. FlamingoMask then flew and charged towards Blackarachnia, meanwhile the four Units fought against Waspinator. FlamingoMask punched and kicked against Blackarachnia, only for Blackarachnia to do the same. Blackarachnia then shot a web at FlamingoMask, to which FlamingoMask then blasted the web with a light beam, cancelling the attack. Blackarachnia rammed against FlamingoMask and then punched him in the stomach, hitting him hard. Blackarchnia followed up on this by then kicking across the face, causing him to stagger back. Blackarachnia swung down one of her bladed stingers towards FlamingoMask's head, to which FlamingoMask saw it incoming and created a light shield to block the attack; halting Blackarachnia's stingers. FlamingoMask then bashed his Light Sheild against Blackarachnia's face, causing Blackarachnia to stagger backwards and then followed up on it by punching Blackarachnia with Flamingo Punch. Blackrachnia kicked FlamingoMask against a tree and then leaped at him, about to slash him with her claws. FlamingoMask then blasted his light beam against Blackarachnia, catching Blackarachnia up in a big bright explosion. FlamingoMask got back aways from the tree and looked around...Blackarachnia was nowhere to be found it seemed. Blackarachnia then appeared sliding upside down from a web, looks in front of FlamingoMask's face; she said that this wouldn't be the last of her and then took off, web-slinging elsewhere. ME GRIMLOCK KING Blackarachnia made a cameo towards the end of the RP where she walked in and found a defeated Waspinator, Bisk and Underbite all lying defeated. Blackarachnia was unimpressed and facepalmed, before then turning around and walking off. Abilities * Bladed Stingers: '''Blackarachnia has two very sharp bladed-stingers she can use to hack and slash against her enemies. * '''Cyber-Venom: '''Blackarachnia can use her cyber-venom to paralyze her enemies. * '''Webs: '''Blackarachnia can shoot out webs from her hands. She can use them to trap her opponents and tangle them up, but she can also use them to web-sling from place to place, and is also capable of creating very, very large webs. * '''Extraordinary Jumper: '''Blackarachnia can jump up to very high lengths. * '''Enhanced Strength: '''Blackarachnia is very strong; capable of lifting up things much heavier and larger than she as well as being a very formidable fighter in combat. * '''Enhanced Agility: '''Blackarachnia is very athletic and is very fast-moving. * '''Enhanced Durability: '''Blackarachnia is very durable. * '''Crawling: '''Blackarachnia can crawl/climb walls and can stay onto ceilings. * '''Mimicry Powers: '''Blackarachnia can '''download and mimic other Cybertronian's traits and weaponry for a limited amount of time with a simple touch. Trivia * Blackarachnia is the first Cybertronian opponent of FlamingoMask. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Female Personality Category:Cybertronians Category:Arachnids Category:Mastermind Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:TV Show Character Category:Mutants Category:Criminals Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Decepticons Category:Becoming Evil